


The Games we Play

by Darkwolves602



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Maids, Massage, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young Castle maid Alicia, always diligent and thorough in her tasks, is called upon to perform her duties for her Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games we Play

Alicia passed a cleaning rag across the length of the sword mounted high on the wall, one which had once been wielded by the Hero Queen who united Albion. The Hero Queen ruled as a benevolent monarch for her people, bringing unity and prosperity to a collection of fledgling towns and villages beneath the banner of a single nation.  
   
The Hero Queens husband had been a soldier serving in the Bowerstone town guard when they had first met as young adults. Upon her ascent to the throne the young man had helped establish, and became Captain, of the Albion Royal Guard which served as the elite guard of the Albion army. By her husband’s embrace she bore an heir, a son, to carry on the Hero’s legacy. A few years later a daughter followed in his stead.   
   
But as the rising sun eventually sets, a new-borns life will fade, and the Albion princes twenty-first year was marked with the passing of the Hero Queen. The Hero Queens Captain of the guard followed his love a few short months later. After an appropriate period of national mourning Prince Logan was crowned as the King of Albion.  
   
In the beginning Logan seemed to take well to his new position, eager to follow his late mothers path of compassion and kindness towards the people of Albion. But without warning, in the wake of his return from an expedition abroad, the noble monarch became an iron fisted tyrant. And like all tyrants who had existed through history he was soon felled by a revolution which saw the rise of a new Hero Queen-  
   
   
 _“Girl”_  
   
A voice broke Alicia from her looming daydream. Alicia turned to face the young noblewoman dressed in a sun coloured dress with cream white sleeves and a flowing sky blue trimmed skirt. The woman was the picture of elegance, the very model of nobility, moving with a grace born of a life of practice and refinement.  
   
“Help me get ready to retire for the evening” Elise ordered the young servant girl.  
   
“As you wish, Miss Elise” Alicia replied.  
   
 _Girl._  
   
That was not how anyone would ever have referred to her.  
   
 _Queen, Hero, Regent, Saviour. Never girl._  
   
Lady Elise stepped across the room to sit at the edge of the voluptuous four poster bed, bringing her leg over to cross the other as her long dress cascaded over her like a waterfall of fine, silken fabric. Elise held her foot out as an offering to her attendant, a mute request for her attentions.  
   
Alicia knelt down in front of Elise. A slight twinge of self-consciousness overcame her as the purple maids dress she wore rode high on her back, revealing the bottom curve of her buttocks were it not for her simple white underwear which marked her as a serving girl. Even though she knew they were alone together Alicia couldn’t help but feel her cheeks flair red at the prospect. Alicia accepted Elise’s offered foot and removed her shoe, placing it on the floor beside her.  
   
Alicia had always admired Elise for her grace and confidence, and the two of them having been childhood friends for as long as she could remember. Elise was one of the few people in the world Alicia felt she could trust; the only person she could confide in during her darkest moments.   
   
During her rule the Hero Queen had maintained a policy of opening the castle to her citizens, encouraging her advisors and visitors to bring their families on visits in an effort to educate her children about life beyond the walls of the castle.  
   
Elise had been walking idly in the Castle gardens, awaiting her father’s return from a meeting with the Hero queen, when she first laid eyes upon her. Alicia was already halfway up a tree when their eyes met across the grand divide, freezing both of them in their place. Alicias foot slipped from its hold, a desperate flail of limbs as the unrelenting force of gravity overtook her.  
   
Elise ran forwards without a second thought and knelt down beside the fallen girl. Seeing the girl had suffered an injury in the fall, leaving a jagged cut across the outside of her forearm Elise pulled off her shawl and wrapped it around the girls injured arm in an effort to stem the blood weeping from the wound. Alicia noticed the shawl was made of a fine fabric with intricate woven designs no doubt the work of expert craftsmen from one of Bowerstones finest tailors. The garment no doubt had cost her family a significant amount and yet Elise had sacrificed it without a second thought.  
   
It was only once Elise had helped Alicia back to the castle that she had learned of her friend’s true royal lineage, when they were met by Prince Logan. The berating lecture on his sisters’ irresponsibility carried on for what at the time had felt like an eternity. Yet despite her brothers protests the next day, as Elise’s father attended yet more meetings she returned to the garden to find the Princess hanging idly from a branch of the same tree.  
   
The whole time Elise had never let on that she had fostered any suspicions of her friend’s parentage. With her clothes roughened and her face covered in dirt she could have been anyone from the castle. The revelation had not changed a thing about how Elise had thought of Alicia, either then or now. Even as the servants and the guards continued to dote on her or as the world called her a Hero Elise was the one person who could keep Alicias feet firmly on the ground and stop her losing sight of all that she had hoped to achieve since the start of the revolution.  
   
   
Alicia reached down and removed Elise’s other slipper, placing them both down at the foot of the bed with the due reverence. Elise reached up and uncurled the long blue ribbon which kept her hair tied neatly behind her back, a single pull let the long brown locks flow freely across her shoulders.  
   
Elise rose from her bed, her long hair fluttering gracefully in her wake as she moved. “Girl, help me undress” Elise gave the statement more as an order, turning to present her back to her attendant. The back of Elise’s dress, glimpsed from beneath her hair, was an intricate network of ties and knots Alicia could not even begin to fathom. Attempting to follow the trail of a single strand only ended with her losing herself amongst an enigmatic mess of intertwined laces. in all of their times spent together Elise had always been the one to remove her own clothes, even going so far as to assist Alicia in removing hers. Alicia hoped that the many years she had spent standing idly while others dressed her would have given her some insight in how to remove it.  
   
Alicia clasped the end of a single pair of strands between her fingers, a gentle exploratory pull allowing a seemingly random bow amongst a dozen others to unravel. This continued for several instances before she felt her mistress stir beneath her, stepping out of her reach Alicia surrendered her hold on the ties of her dress. Without a word Elise reached around her back and, with a flick of her wrist, she released the single tie which caused the entire intricate web of laces to effortlessly unravel. Only Elise could make such a thing look easy. With the support undone the dress cascaded across her body to fall into a pool at her feet. Even as she felt rather down beaten at being so swiftly upstaged Alicia could not help but admire her lady as she stood there, dressed in her elegantly frilly matching bra and underwear. This particular outfit was a favourite of Alicia, simple snow white colours trimmed by pink frilly material.  
   
 _How could she look so regal no matter what she wears?_  
   
   
As Alicia and Elise matured they began spending more and more time in eachothers company. Walks, rides, even sleepovers at the castle. It soon became clear that between them Elise was the girly-girl while Alicia was far more of a tomboy. While Alicia would practice with Elise to improve her sword fighting and archery skills Elise educated her companion in poetry and the arts.  
   
All appeared normal to any casual observer, but what was unknown to the wider world was that Princess Alicia and Lady Elise had matured into lovers. What had once began as innocent sleepovers evolved into nights of passionate lovemaking, exploring eachothers pleasures in their shared embrace.  
   
Elise later confided in her new love that she had always felt guilty that she had seen the one who had caused Alicia to fall from the tree. Alicia reassured Elise that had never been the case. In truth part of her had been glad she had fallen so she could realise what a selfless person Elise truly was.  
   
   
Elise reached out and took Alicias hand in hers, drawing her servant towards her with a gentle pull on her arm as they moved together towards the bed. As Elise retreated the back her knees struck the edge of the bed, falling back onto the bed Elise utilised the momentum to sweep Alicia off of her feet and pull her over her lap. The back of Alicias skirt billowed behind her, Elise’s fingers tracing the exposed length of Alicias creamy white thigh. The tip of Elise’s finger followed the seam of Alicias white underwear, the boundary between fabric and skin. Elise gripped the lip of Alicias underwear and drew it down across her creamy white thighs, passing the curve of Alicias athletic legs to nestle in the crook of Alicias knee.  
   
Elise’s hand caressed the gentle curve of Alicias bare backside, feeling the supple skin glide effortlessly beneath her palm. “A maid who cannot serve her lady is no maid” the fingers of Elise’s hand curled to grasp the soft mound of flesh. “Discipline must be maintained” Elise’s open palm came down upon the peak of Alicias bottom with a sharp clap. “Such is the duty expected of a princess”  
   
Alicia never recalled ever doing this to any of her servants. Another sharp strike fell upon Alicias backside, harder than the one which came before. Alicias deeply ingrained fighting instinct told her to run, to fight back. As the blows continued to rain down upon her Alicia began to realise that the containment only heightened the pleasure.  
   
   
With Logon having ascended to the throne in the wake of their mother’s death Alicia was free to focus on her studies and her swordplay. All the while Logan never talked about their mother, Elise being the only person that Alicia felt that she could confide in.  
   
All throughout her life Alicia had never cared for the trials and tribulations of daily court life, preferring the stories of epic battles and valiant heroes. Now it seemed that both were a key part of her life as Queen. While all of Albion had branded Logan a tyrannical dictator Alicia was beginning to see things from his perspective, the weight he had borne knowing the danger which lingered across the sea. Alicia felt the constant oppression, knowing that every decision she made would have far reaching consequences for the entire country.  
   
In her private moments Alicia had wanted to find a way to escape the stifling realities and ceaseless pressures of the royal court life she sought an opportunity to relinquish responsibility and remove the weight of the world from her shoulders even if only for a short time. In the end between them they decided that Alicia would play the role of the serving girl while her lover Elise would take on the façade of the princess.  
   
Secretly, Alicia had considered it something of a novelty to experience life from the other side of the coin. For Alicia, the key for Alicia was that control was never taken from her. Any control she surrendered she gave up willingly, and in turn it felt overwhelmingly relieving.  
   
   
Elise tapped her finger tips at the small of Alicias back, rousing her lover from her idle daydream. The press of Elises palm against Alicias back tempted her to her feet to stand before her lady. Feeling the warm glow across her bare backside in the wake of Elise’s ‘discipline’ Alicia was sure that she would be requesting a cushion for the strategy meeting scheduled in the morning.  
   
Elise rose herself off of the bed, loosening her taut muscles with an exaggerated stretch as she brought her arms high above her head. The gentle rise and fall of her flat stomach accentuating the heave of her ample chest beneath the finery of her undergarments. Alicia could only stand there, a gormless expression no doubt plastered across her face, as the elegant and refined Lady Elise tempted her so eloquently that Alicia had to bite down hard on her cheek to resist abandoning the charade and ravishing Elise where she stood. Instead Alicia continued to diligently stand and wait, as a dutiful servant should.  
   
“I think I will have a massage” Elise said it more as an idle thought than a directed instruction. Elise reached around her back and released the tie of her bra, the cups falling away from her bed and cascading to the floor at her feet.  
   
Elise turned and crawled atop the freshly made bed like a feline on the prowl, the soft sheets shifting seamlessly beneath her lithe weight. The jury was still undecided over whether the caress of Elise’s skin or the silken sheets was softer to the touch. As far as Alicia was concerned, there was never any contest.  
   
Alicia reached down and dutifully retrieved the discarded attire without a word. As she held the bra in her hands she took the moment to appreciate the fine detailing woven together to create such an exquisite piece. Alicia felt the lingering warmth radiating into her skin, the feeling setting her heart aflutter. She felt the urge to bury her nose into the cup of the bra, indulgently immersing herself in her ladies’ scent. Alicia leant in closer, the vaguest hint of her ladies’ aroma wafting-  
   
“ _Girl_ ”  
   
Elise’s voice brought her back to reality.  
   
Elise lay herself flat on her stomach on the bed, glancing back at Alicia with a coquettish smile across her lips. “Massage my back” Alicia was glad that the evening was returning to a gentler turn for the moment.  
   
   
Elise’s mimicry of her Princess was strikingly accurate in how Alicia had been in her youth, before her eyes were opened to the reality of life beyond the castle walls. Until very recently Alicias knowledge of the outside kingdom had been practically non-existent, having only left the castle on very few occasions with a royal escort. Elise’s performance was proving a rather apt parody of her lover, almost as though she was watching a satirical parody of her own life story.  
   
   
“Of course my lady” Alicia dutifully folded her ladies’ underwear, indulging in a quick inhale of her scent before replacing the underwear on the side table. She found herself becoming comfortable in her character as she grew familiar with her performance.  
   
Alicia reached up and released the tie of her outfit, the one saving grace being that her outfit was far less intricate than Elise’s. With a few deft flicks of her wrist her dress cascaded over her to pool at her feet, revealing her simple white cotton underwear which befit her position as a castle servant. Alicia reached out and retrieved a pot of freshly prepared massage cream from the dresser. Returning to her lover’s attentions Alicia crawled onto the bed, feeling the voluptuous sheets surrendering beneath her weight as she straddled her lover between her legs. Alicia opened the pot of cream between her hands, liberally applying it between her palms before laying the pot aside.  
   
Alicia leant forward and placed her hands to cover Elise’s shoulder blades, her fingers feeling Elise’s taut muscles loosening beneath her touch. The sharp contrast beneath the warmth of her hands and the coolness of the cream was exhilarating. Alicias fingers began to rhythmically massage into Elise’s shoulders, a low purr of satisfaction escaping Elise’s lips. Alicias hands shifted down Elise’s back, feeling the softer skin give and shift beneath her touch.  
   
“I think I would enjoy one of your ‘Special Massages’” Elise interrupted with another request.  
   
Alicias cheeks flared bright red at the sudden boldness of Elise’s words. But she could not deny her lady. “As you wish my lady” Alicia released the front tie of her bra, separating the joined cups and allowing her to slip the garment from her shoulders and discard it into an unimportant corner of the room. Alicia reached out to retrieve the pot of cream, taking another ample helping of the massage cream and spreading it across her heaving breasts.  
   
Replacing her hands with her breasts yielded an entirely different sensation. While her hands could massage deeper Alicias bust offered a soft caress of skin across skin. Alicia pressed her bare chest into the small of Elise’s back, planting an indulgent kiss between Elise’s shoulders. Alicia thrust her chest forwards, feeling her flawless skin tickling across Elise’s back. As the tips of her nipples hardened to press into Elise’s back. Overcome with a sudden pang of self-consciousness Alicia started to shift herself in an effort to make it a little less apparent. However, in her hast to conceal her true nature her knee inadvertently shifted and pressed against Elise’s crotch. A startled gasp escaped Elise’s lips. Alicia instinctively retreated from the embrace, fearing she had overstepped some invisible boundary. It seemed she had truly taken to her role as her ladies’ servant.  
   
Elise recomposed herself, a devious smile emerging across her lips. “How very bold of you” Elise rolled herself over onto her back, revealing her curvaceous front to her waiting servant. “Very well, you may do your duty to your princess” Elise parted her legs to reveal her swiftly moistening underwear.  
   
“As you wish” Alicia reached down to clasp the outer curve of Elise’s athletic legs in her hands, her fingers feeling the soft touch of her skin as she made her advance up her body. The tips of Alicias fingers met the boundary where fabric and skin touched, tracing the border across her creamy white thigh. Alicias curious advance eventually came upon the waistband of Elise’s underwear, savouring the texture of the frilly detailing passing effortlessly beneath her fingers. Alicias fingers boldly descended beneath the waist of her underwear, catching the material before pulling it smoothly down across her lover’s legs and off of her body. Alicia laid the garment aside, taking a moment to admire the natural beauty of her lover laid bare before her. Alicia knelt down, the bewitching scent intensifying as she approached.  
   
An inquisitive lick across Elise’s moistening lips elicited a high pitched yelp, accompanying an unconscious quiver which cascaded through her body. Alicias tongue made another pass across her lover’s lips, daring to explore deeper past Elise’s outer folds. Alicia clasped her lips tightly against Elise’s, when Alicia made her first adventurous suck it was swiftly followed by a sharp intake of breath from Elise. Alicia broke the kiss between their lips, blowing a slow cascade of breath across Elise’s lips, sending a shiver rippling through her.  
   
Elise’s hands lashed out to clasp tightly against the back of Alicias head, pressing her down between her legs and intensifying their shared pleasures. Their renewed embrace assured Alicia that the cusp was fast approaching, Elise’s thighs continuing to close tightly around her as her lips continued to quiver at every touch.  
   
Their union was brought to a blissful crescendo as Elise’s orgasm released her cum across Alicias eager lips. Basking in the warm afterglow of her orgasm Elise could do little but lay splayed across the bed, her chest frantically rising and falling in an effort to sustain herself. Alicia traced across her cheek with the tip of her extended finger, cleaning the gathered excess on her tongue to savour the salty and sweet cocktail.  
   
After Elise had recomposed herself she rose up to watch as Alicia continued to kneel dutifully before her, awaiting her ladies next instruction. The truth was that the two lovers had planned the broad strokes of the evening whilst leaving space for spontaneity and improvisation. Elise only now came to realise that Alicia had not specified an ending for herself.  
   
 _Did she wish for the evening to simply end there; did she gain pleasure from being denied her release?_  
   
 _Did she expect Elise to just fall asleep in her bed?_  
  
 _Was she too self-conscious to admit her deepest desires even to her lover? Did she want Elise to excuse herself so she could satisfy herself in private?_  
   
Elise looked to Alicia for guidance but was met only with the gaze of a loyal serving girl waiting upon her mistresses next instruction. Finally, Elise decided upon her own course of action.  
   
“Since you have been so diligent this evening” Elise said. “I think it is only fair that you be rewarded” Elise patted her hand on the bed beside her. “Lay down”  
   
“As you wish” Alicia responded, crawling onto the bed to lay down on her back beside Elise. She felt strangely out of place lying on her own bed. Elise crawled further to the end of the bed, the roles now being reversed between them.  
   
“It is an honour for a princess to give her time for a servant” Elise smiled down at her. Elise’s hands gently massaged the soft skin of Alicias thighs, moving gently towards Alicias centre as her fingertip traced across the moistening front of Alicias underwear. Elise’s fingers slipped beneath the lip of Alicias underwear, drawing them away to reveal her beautiful pussy.  
   
Elise set upon a gentler approach to her pleasure, ensuring to involve her lover in her own pleasure. Elise sketched the outlines across the firm ridges and bumps of her engorged pussy lips, each caress and touch eliciting a pleasurable moan from Alicias quivering lips. Elise leant down and pressed her lips to Alicias emerging clit, gently but firmly holding the nub between her lips while allowing Alicias movements and contractions to stimulate herself with minimal intervention from Elise.  
   
Elise dared to explore further, her fingers delving further past Alicias outer lips. The slow tracing of Elise’s fingers inside of her pussy continued to heighten her lovers pleasure, searching out every soft spot and pleasure point she could reach. Alicia let out a muffled yelp as she passed the point of no return, her juices cascading out to cover Alicias puckered lips.  
   
Alicia fell back into the mound of pillows behind her, feeling herself becoming consumed by the voluptuous mounds of soft fabric. Alicia felt the energy returning to her body, having been almost completely drained in the wake of their shared pleasures. There was little she could do to respond as she felt Elise crawling up the bed towards her, drawing the thick bed covers over them both as Elise snuggled up beside her lover.  
   
“Perhaps we could do this again another night” Alicia proposed.  
   
A broad smile emerged across Elise’s lips as she leant in for an indulgent kiss. “Of course, my lady”

**Author's Note:**

> Going right back to the first one the Fable series for me has always been one I feel as though I should enjoy more than I actually do, with Fable III being the only one I’ve ever felt really invested in. Fable I was pretty much just a straight up fantasy RPG, Fable II expanding it a bit further but still not quite clicking and Fable III finally being the culmination of several years’ trial and error into a game I have actually enjoyed.
> 
> There are several reasons I think I enjoyed number III far above the others: the expansion in scope, the surprise twist in the middle, a genuine moral dilemma and of course the involvement of the best and brightest of British comedy only requiring Rowan Atkinson and Hugh Laurie to have the universe implode.
> 
> However, the main thing which does annoy me is that the choices throughout the game are continually referred to as Good or Evil. Fable III is a better example of the ‘ends justify the means’ mentality by weaving it into gameplay with each good choice you make as ruler making it more difficult to reach your overall goal. 
> 
> This is opposed to Mass Effect where Renegade choices are presented as pragmatic ‘win at any costs’ approach but a lot of the time the decisions (In hindsight) come across as irrational when both options are equally valid and rewarding. It only gets more out of kilter when by the end of Mass Effect paragon choices lead to significantly more resources for the final battle which makes sense that you can create a better fighting force through cooperation than trying to single-handidly bully the galaxy into line.
> 
> As a side note, I preferred Elise’s character design based on the early concept art of her with the long brown hair so I kind of stuck with that for this.


End file.
